naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Plume-Plume Fruit
The Plume-Plume Fruit is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into smoke at will. It was eaten by Smoker. Information *'Type': Logia *'Users': Smoker Etymology *''Moku moku'' is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound that billowing smoke makes. *''Moku'' is an anagram of kumo, which means "cloud" in Japanese. *''Moku'' can come from sumoku, the Japanese way to pronounce the word "smoke". Strengths and Weaknesses The user of this fruit is able to generate, manipulate, and become smoke. Like most other Logia fruits, when Smoker is hit, he can simply use the fruit's power to become smoke, thus absorbing the attack and remaining unharmed. Like some of the other Logia type Devil Fruits, this one allows its user to "fly", by turning their bodies or the lower part of it into smoke, greatly enhancing their movement and speed. The main offensive capabilities of the fruit stem from its user's ability to change the density of the smoke produced at will. This allows Smoker to surround his targets with his intangible smoke and then, solidifying it, to grasp them. This power has granted Smoker his epithet The White Hunter. The smoke can also be used as a blunt weapon, hitting enemies with great strength. However, it is possible to escape the smoke's hold with a sudden, strong enough expansion of the body (such as Luffy's Gum-Gum Balloon). It would seem that when confronted by fire, they will cancel out one another; other than that, no specific natural weakness has yet to be seen. With his current mastery over his powers, the only reliable way to injure Smoker is through the use of Haki, as Hancock did during their short battle, or through the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. It has been noted by many who have been targets of this power that the created smoke is quite foul, to the point of causing people to cough. However, Smoker has so far not been seen exploiting its debilitating effects on other people's respiration. Usage Smoker has mainly used the smoke produced by his fruit to capture his opponents, earning him the epithet "White Hunter". He can manipulate the smoke's density to make it thick or thin, allowing him to hold and constrict others within it. Like most Logia users, he can fly by turning his lower body into smoke and propelling himself like a rocket. He also mastered this Devil Fruit to the point of perfection where he can turn into smoke reflexively if attacked. He covers his targets with an intangible smoke, then solidifies it to make the capture or a strike. Smoker has also shown to power the engine of his motorbike, the Billower Bike, with his smoke powers, allowing in-land travel. Techniques *'White Out': Smoker shoots clouds of normal smoke from his arms and uses them to engulf his opponent, then makes the smoke dense to trap them inside. This attack can be used to ensnare many people at the same time while his troops prepare to arrest Smoker’s captives. *'White Blow': Smoker turns one of his arms (except his fist) into smoke and launches the fist at his opponent as a long-range punch. *'White Snake': Smoker launches a long "snake" of dense smoke from his hand that he makes follow the opponent until it hits and grabs them. This is sometimes followed by him thrashing his foe around. *'White Spark': Smoker transforms his whole body into a cloud of dense smoke and charges at the opponent. *'White Vine': Smoker transforms into a spiraling column of smoke to trap his enemies or to grab an airborne target. *'White Launcher': Smoker transforms himself into smoke and launches himself at his opponent, then re-solidifies and pins his opponent down with the Nanashaku Jutte. Trivia * Category:Logia